Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2
Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2 is a Nickelodeon crossover video game is sequel to 2018 video game Nickelodeon Kart Racers. that was released on October 2019 for Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and PS4. Characters Veretans * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Reptar (Rugrats) * Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!}}) * Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) Newcomers * Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Gavin O'Neal Davis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Carolyn Ashley Taylor (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Jennifer Hooker (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Marquessa (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Plankton & Karen (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Larry the Lobster (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Cosmo & Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) * Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) * Jimmy Neutron & Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) * Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) * Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) * Dani Fenton (Danny Phantom) * Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) * Chuckie Fisnter (Rugrats) * Phil & Lil DeVille (Rugrats) * Kimi Finster (Rugrats) * Gerald Johanssen (Hey Arnold) * Pheobe Heyerdahl (Hey Arnold) * Harold Berman (Hey Arnold) * Sid (Hey Arnold) * Lila Sawyer (Hey Arnold) * Rocko Wallaby (Rocko's Modern Life) * Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) * Zim (Invader Zim) * GiR (Invader Zim) * Rudy & Snap (ChalkZone) * Otis (Back at the Barnyard) * Ickis, Obilina, and Krumm (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Frida Suarez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Ren & Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Frankie Stein (Monster High) * Draculaura (Monster High) * Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) * Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Fluttershy (My Little Pony) * AppleJack (My Little Pony) * Rarity (My Little Pony) * Jessicake (Shopkins) * Bubbleisha (Shopkins) * Peppa-Mint (Shopkins) * Donatina (Shopkins) * Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) * Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) * Rena Rogue (Miraculous Ladybug) * Queen Bee (Miraculous Ladybug) * Carapace (Miraculous Ladybug) * Hawk Moth (Miraculous Ladybug) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Daggett & Norbert (The Angry Beavers) * CatDog (CatDog) Tracks TBA Items TBA Category:Video Games Category:2019 Video Games Category:Nickelodeon games Category:Nicktoons Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Racing video games Category:Video games with pre-rendered 3D graphics Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Rugrats Category:Hey Arnold! Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Danny Phantom Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Invader Zim Category:ChalkZone Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:The Mighty B! Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:The Loud House Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Catdog Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Monster High Category:Shopkins Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic